Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap/SuperAlpaca/Part 3
New to this Section New Characters File:Belari.gif|Belari File:Hurdy-Gurdy Man.gif|Hurdy-Gurdy Man File:Stockwell Figurine.gif|Stockwell File:Swiftblade.gif|Swiftblade File:Pina Figurine.gif|Pina File:Brocco Figurine.gif|Brocco New Items File:Bomb_(Four_Swords).gif|The Bomb Bag and 10 Bombs File:Kinstone_Bag.png|A Kinstone Bag File:Big_Wallet_(The_Minish_Cap).gif|A Big Wallet New Enemies File:Keese_Figurine_(Minish_Cap).gif|Keeses File:Spiny_Beetle_Figurine_(Minish_Cap).gif|Spiny Beetles File:Peahat_(Minish_Cap).gif|Peahats File:Tektite_Figurine_(The_Minish_Cap).gif|Tektites The Actual Guide Exit Minish Village and you will see a small mushroom house, home to the bomb-maker Belari. You will also see a stump that will let you grow big again. Let's go visit Belari, shall we. Talk to him and he will congratulate you for getting the first element and then he will give you the Bomb Bag and 10 Bombs! Now leave and grow big. Go north and you will see a weird stone. Interact with it and it will explode. Contrary to what you may think, this is actually a good thing. Go across the bridge, another oddly narrow one, and head south. Get out your new bombs and place one near the center of the three bricks. Run away so you don't get hit, then continue downwards. Exit Minish Woods. Pull the mushroom and fly across the gorge. Don't bother shrinking down, you will be coming back here soon. Blow up the bricks and continue north. Directly north is a suspicious looking wall. Blow it up and enter. You will find a new enemy inside, Keese. They are another word for annoying. No, really. Look it up on dictionary.com. Claim the treasure inside the chest, 20 Mysterious Shells. Exit and climb the stairs nearby. You will find another knew enemy, just suck them in with your gust jar. Go up a screen and you will see the entrance that we took to get into Minish Woods. Blow up the bricks and go west. This will take you to South Hyrule Field, where you live. go north into town and kids with a weird looking man will surround you. You will now get to learn about kinstones, a major part of this game. He will give you your very own Kinstone Bag. Now you will learn how to fuse kinstones. This is in another part of this walkthrough, so refer there for help. Fuse kinstones with the Hurdy-Gurdy Man. What a weird name... Anyways, this will open a bush near your house leading to a piece of a heart. We will pick that up soon, but for now, just go to the town shop. You will know that is is the town shop because it will ave a giant green rupee over it. You should have enough rupees now to buy a Big Wallet, which will let you hold more rupees. Buy it if you can, and if you cannot, go find some rupees and buy it later. A few more things in town. The bridge at the southern entrance is near Swiftblade's Dojo. Go inside. Talk to him and he will offer to train you, and you accept. Now learn the Spin Attack! He will posses Link and demonstrate the move, and then it is your turn. Hold the sword button and release. Easy as that. Piece of cake. Leave and go exploring. In the center of town, you will see freakish food people. The yellow one is Pina, while the green one is Brocco. One of the booth-blankets is covered in trash. Suck it up with the gust jar. Keep going north past the bell and near the school is another exploding mark. Now if you check your map, you will see the entryway made by the kinstone fusing. Head there. Enter the bush and claim the Piece of a Heart (#5/44). Slightly above your house is another strange mark. Explode that one too. Head back the Castle Town. Go to the northwest exit and talk to the guard. Use the newly learned spin attack in front of the guard. He will let you by. Trilby Highlands Well, defeat the Keaton and go north. Once you reach the bridge, go west and cross that bridge. Climb to get the red rupee (20 rupees) and then bomb the wall near the entrance. Enter and use your small shield to defelct the business scrubs bullet seed. Talk to him and he will tell you a place to get a bottle. Return to Trilby Highlands and back near the entrance to the highlands, head south. Go down the latter and you will see a funny looking ground pattern. ignore it and bomb the east wall. Another business scrub. Defeat and buy the Empty Bottle for 20 rupees. Go back to the mountain base. Mountain Base Near the bottom of the area is dark blue water. Scoop some up with your bottle and pour it onto the blue seed. The seed will grow and become climbable. Climb and defeat the enemies, Tektites. Also, beware of the falling boulders. There will be a bomb spot, so bomb it. If you run out of bombs, Stockwell's shop sells them. Collect the rupees, but DO NOT collect a fairy in a bottle. The bottle will be needed soon. There will be more webs on the ground that can be sucked up, but you can just navigate around it. Head right and read the sign. Bomb the wall. Defeat the somewhat new Red ChuChus. Defeat them just like the green ones. Climb the latter. Before shrinking, bomb the boulder. Ezlo will blab about the rock. After he is done, make your way to the green water. The path has mulldozers, mulldozers, and more mulldozers! Once you are on the other side, scoop the water up with the bottle. Be careful not to fall in. You will get Mt. Crenel Mineral Water. Return to normal size. Back near the entrance to the cave, go west. There will be an opening and a bomb spot. Let's go in the doorway first, shall we. If you need bombs, you can restock. Bomb the wall and enter. Defeat the Keese and soar across the gorge. Go up the staris to find a new enemy, Helmasaurs. Hit there butt or suck their helmets off with the gust jar. Exit the cave and venture to the south. Defeat the Red ChuChu and take a leap of faith. Jump into the wind. You will need to get a second boost from the wind on the other side. Go along the side-path and bomb the wall between the trees. Enter to find a Piece of a Heart (#6/44) and two treasure chests, containing a giant green rupee (50 rupees) and a Kinstone Piece! Backtrack and go up the stairs. You will need to clear the webs and shrink down. Category:Walkthroughs